claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Galatea
Galatea is Claymore No. 3 of Clare's generation. Galatea is a defensive type Claymore.Claymore Manga Scene 45 Through her brilliant Yoki perception, she earned the title "God-Eye Galatea" (神眼のガラテア, Shingan no Garatea).Claymore Manga Scene 78 Along with her aptitude as a spy, she claims that the strength she gains from her Yoki release is the highest of her generation.Claymore Manga Scene 46 Etymology "Galatea" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Garatea" (ガラテア, pronounced "ga-ra-te-a"). "Galatea" is a feminine proper name, from the Greek Γαλάτεια, meaning "she who is milk-white." This may refer to the pureness of spirit or the fact that Galatea's eyes became white as a result of blindness due to her refusal to heal them. Galatea was a statue brought to life by Aphrodite because her sculptor, Pygmalion, loved her so. The statue represents the nymph Galatea, a character of the Greek mythology. This may allude to the special treatment she received from the Organization due to her usefulness. "Galatea" is also a name for one of Neptune's moons. Appearance Apart from the silver eyes, standard Claymore uniform, and sword, Galatea distinguishes herself with her long, straight, flowing blonde hair. She is exceptionally beautiful overall and is frequently seen wearing a smug expression. She is also the tallest known female claymore. Although most of the characters' biological ages are unknown, Galatea appears to be slightly more mature compared to other warriors, who often appear to be in their late teens or early twenties. *Height: 185 cm (6 ft 0.83 in) As Sister Latea, Galatea still looks the same save for her white eyes, which now have corneal scars, and a jagged scar across her face, marking the wound that destroyed her sight. In some pages, the scars disappear, possibly a drawing mistake by Nohiro Yagi. It is also possible that this is not an actual scar, but a commonly used artistic stylization of blindness that is often mistaken as a scar. Image Gallery Personality To go along with her tall and graceful appearance, Galatea has an intelligent, dignified, and arrogant demeanor; a personality to match her high rank. She takes great pride in both her appearance and power, but her vanity sometimes puts her at a disadvantage; she is reluctant to release her Yoki until late in battle because contorting her face and body "goes against her idea of beauty." When Galatea released 10% of her Yoki while fighting Dauf, she said that he would have to bear with her "ugly face" for a while. In another instance, she gets annoyed when Clare accidentally cuts her hair with the Windcutter technique while fighting Agatha. In battle and casual conversations alike, Galatea enjoys using her wit and sarcasm to throw jibes at enemies, occasionally, even her allies and handlers. After the seven-year time skip, she is seen hiding in Rabona as a blind nun looking after the orphaned children of the town, allowing us to see a softer side to her character. The children see her as a mother figure and she, in turn, feels obliged to protect Rabona whenever the city is in danger. She also seems to have let some of her haughtiness go over time. This possibly occurs as a result of the great personal sacrifice it must have been to blind herself and accept the permanent scar afterward. When Miria comments about Galatea's lack of regret over her blindness, Galatea replies, "Rabona is more important to me than my sight."Claymore Manga Scene 79 Galatea acts as a sort of maternal guide to the other Claymores as well, since she appears to be the most mature and experienced among them. Her Yoki perception also allows her to understand others emotionally and psychologically, as seen when she accurately read the gestures and emotions of Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare in the Paburo Mountains,Claymore Manga Scene 30 and when she analyzed and shared her views over Miria's true motives against the Organization. Abilities Wide-Range Yoki Sensing Galatea can sense Yoki over long distances, well beyond the range of other Claymores. Her ability is so acute that she can read the emotions of faraway warriors as if she were right next to them. Blindness only increased her sensitivity to the point where she can "see" more than those with functioning eyes, detecting even the Yoki of warriors who have masked their energy or taken Yoki-suppressant pills.Claymore Manga Scene 74 Yoki Manipulation Galatea can manipulate her opponents' physical movements and change the trajectories of their attacks by aligning her Yoki with theirs. She is also able to help near-Awakened Claymores hold back their Yoki to prevent full Awakening, as seen with Clare during their encounter with Riful and Dauf on Mount Zakol, and aid in Soul Link, such as during Miata's battle with Europa.Claymore Manga Scene 44 According to Riful, however, Galatea is unable to fully control Yoki to the point where she can completely halt someone's attacks, and her manipulation technique has little effect against concentrated, full-powered attacks. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 2. *Yoki: A *Agility: B *Muscular Strength: B+ *Spirit: A *Perception: A+ *Leadership: B Biography Employment as a Claymore Nothing is known about Galatea's early life. Most of Galatea's background and history remains a mystery, including her place of origin. God-Eye She is first introduced acting as the Organization's "Eye," observing the Paburo Hunting Party with her handler, Ermita. She reads their emotions, the tide of battle, and Deneve's recovery from Awakening. Ermita orders her to memorize the four warriors' auras in case she has to fight them in the future. When Clare goes missing after an Awakened Being hunt in Gonal with Ophelia, Galatea is sent to find her.Claymore Manga Scene 41 She finds Clare in an abandoned castle (the Witch's Maw) on Mount Zakol, where the lower-ranked warrior has been caught by Dauf. She manipulates Dauf into dropping Clare, catches her, and then tries to leave. However, Dauf caves in the entrance, preventing Galatea from escaping with Clare. Forced to fight, Galatea manipulates Dauf's Yoki to avoid his attacks and land her own hits, easily gaining the upper hand. However, when Riful enlightens Dauf about the secret behind Galatea's trick, the tide of the battle changes. She orders Clare to retrieve Jean downstairs while she holds off Dauf. After the battle is won through Dauf and Riful's subsequent departure, Galatea tries to bring Clare back with her, but Jean interferes. Galatea chooses discretion over conflict and summarily retreats.Claymore Manga Scene 49 She tries to report mission failure, but the Organization knows the truth, and they send Rubel and Rafaela to give Clare the message: report back to the Organization, or else.Claymore Manga Scene 50 During the end of the Northern Campaign, Galatea openly expresses her disapproval at the Organization for using her fellow warriors, albeit the "troublesome ones," as pawns to give them time to complete Alicia and Beth.Claymore Manga Scene 61She becomes further disenchanted with the Organization after Rubel tells her how "the Black Ones," Alicia and Beth, were brainwashed since infancy. The revelation of how the two warriors came to be shocked her deeply, and she deserts the Organization during the seven-year time skip.Claymore Manga Scene 62 Seven Years Later At some point, Galatea finds refuge in Rabona, where Claymores were forbidden. To stay in the city, she destroys her eyes to conceal their silver color, and she also becomes a nun under the pseudonym of "Sister Latea." She becomes popular with the orphans, who see her as a mother figure. While in Rabona, Galatea detects the presence of an Awakened Being (Agatha), and she releases Yoki to lure Claymores to the city, hoping they will recognize the threat Agatha presents and help defeat her. When "Tracker" Dietrich detects the Yoki, a hit squad comprised of Clarice and Miata is sent to Rabona to take Galatea's head. Fortunately, the assassination attempt is interrupted by Agatha's invasion.Claymore Manga Scene 75 Soon, a three-way fight escalates until Miata and Galatea are both down, the latter missing an arm and pinned to a wall by several spikes. At the last moment, the Seven Ghosts — Clare, Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha, and Yuma - appear and rescue Galatea and the others. Agatha, at the end of her rope, attempts to use Galatea as a hostage to bargain with but is effortlessly killed by Clare.Claymore Manga Scene 77 After the battle, Miria persuades Father Vincent to allow Galatea, Clarice, and Miata stay in the city.Claymore Manga Scene 80 Trouble in the West and The Ashes of Lautrec When Clare, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia, and Yuma leave Rabona to explore the western lands, Galatea remains behind with Miria and Tabitha. When Dietrich approaches the Holy City to deliver Miria a message from Deneve and Helen, Galatea senses her despite the warrior having had taken a Yoki-suppressant pill. Though Galatea remarks on Dietrich's former preoccupation with hunting her down for her desertion, the former No. 3 shows no hard feelings and makes no attempt at revenge. With the incredible power of her Yoki-Sensing, she later detects the auras of Riful, Isley, Alicia, and Beth as they appear.Claymore Manga Scene 90 The Phantom's Ambush Later, Galatea witnesses Miria's attack on Tabitha, but does not make any attempt to stop her from doing so or from leaving Rabona. However, as Miria leaves, Galatea questions her as to if she wants to throw herself into Hell, though says nothing more. Galatea realizes that since Alicia and Beth are otherwise preoccupied, Miria may think this is the perfect time to attack the Organization at Staff. Tabitha says she would have followed Miria in order to help. However, Galatea counters, saying that Miria is capable of the one thing most Claymores will not do—take human life, if need be, to destroy the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 106 The Attack on Rabona Afterward, Rabona becomes besieged by numerous yoma and Awakened Beings. Galatea defends the city along with Tabitha, Miata, and Clarice. The human forces also help, led by Galk and Sid. The humans, Clarice, and Miata deal mostly with the Yoma while Galatea and Tabitha lure the Awakened Beings. After some time, Helen, Deneve, Yuma, Cynthia, and Dietrich arrive to provide support and the city is saved. In the aftermath, Galatea explains that the attack on Rabona only meant one thing—Miria had failed to destroy the Organization, and this was their retaliation. She also stated that it was unlikely that Miria was still alive.Claymore Manga Scene 108 Helen leads Galatea to try to decipher the dark, grotesque mass that remained after The Destroyer engulfed Priscilla and the surrounding area. Galatea lies, saying all she could tell was that the thing had Yoki and was alive. However, it is later revealed that she knew that both Clare and Priscilla were inside, with Clare and "something else" sealing Priscilla's movements.Claymore Manga Scene 109 Galatea later watches on as Deneve and Tabitha come to blow over Tabitha's attempt to leave and attack the Organization on her own. After the fight is stopped and the remaining Ghosts, plus Dietrich, prepare to leave the city, she chooses to stay behind with Clarice and Miata to protect Rabona. She muses that, while she never believed in God, she seriously feels like praying for the first time.Claymore Manga Scene 109 War of Rabona Taking actions for security as Priscilla emerges from the cocoon, Galatea manages to evacuate Rabona's civilians with only her, Clarice, Miata and the soldiers remaining in the city. While the Seven Ghosts retrieve Clare and unseal Priscilla, she stays behind in the city. When Europa approaches, wanting to devour Rabona's soldiers, Galatea prepares to defend the city alongside the entire current generation of warriors. With Audrey in charge, she takes on a more supervising role for the battle. After explaining the soldiers' reasons for staying behind to Dietrich, she moves over to Clarice, who is embracing Miata. After going through their plan on performing a Soul Link between Miata and Clarice through the aid of Galatea's Yoki-Synchronization, she unleashes Miata's Yoki to the point of Awakening, creating a new being with the power of an Abyssal One.Claymore Manga Scene 139 Unfortunately, as Miata sustains several injuries from battling Europa, Galatea can sense the strain being put on the young warrior's mind. She muses that she believed that Miata's Awakening would "decide things in an instant," but soon realized that any Awakened Beings that Miata would fight would likely have much more experience than she would. Galatea also realizes that it is Miata's straightforward way of thinking that is allowing her and Clarice to form the Soul Link in the first place and also that Clarice's body takes damage proportionate to Miata's wounds. She knows that the longer the battle draws on, the more dangerous things become for the city.Claymore Manga Scene 141When Clarice finally collapses from exhaustion and then releases her Yoki in an attempt to save Miata, Galatea shows great concern for the younger warrior's injuries. As the damage to Clarice's body increases, Galatea begs for her to stop for both Miata and the younger warrior's sakes. However, they push on, and eventually, she, Clarice, and some other warriors who excel in Yoki Manipulation pull Miata back to being human. Afterward, the former No. 3 watches on in silence as Clarice expresses the depths of her emotion to Miata and then crumbles into dust.Claymore Manga Scene 142 In the following silence, Galatea tries to explain to Miata that her "mama" is dead and express es surprise when it seems that the child has no memory of Clarice. The former No. 3 then surmises that Clarice, still synchronized with Miata's Yoki, used Yoki Manipulation to erase all of Miata's memories concerning their time together. This way, the child would not be driven insane with grief and attack Galatea and the other warriors. Galatea is aggrieved at this revelation, for she knows that Clarice's existence within Miata is now completely gone. When Miata begins to weep after feeling residual sadness at her "mama's" death, Galatea embraces her, saying that it is okay for her to cry and remember her mother's existence. She also mentally praises Clarice's strength, saying that she was the one who saved the warriors, Miata, and the Holy City and also that Clarice would be forever remembered in the hearts of her comrades.Claymore Manga Scene 150After Teresa and Priscilla engage in battle, Galatea leads the warriors of Rabona to the field in order to bear witness.Claymore Manga Scene 152 She asks the Ghosts about the enormous Yoki - about what is "reflected in their eyes" - and is surprised when Miria tells her that the aura belongs to Clare. Upon Teresa's Awakening, she proclaims that it feels as if the earth is being swallowed up by a vast, raging sea.Claymore Manga Scene 153 Relationships Ermita Galatea's handler, Ermita, charges her mostly with spy work and reconnaissance missions due to her abilities. She treats him with little respect and even goes as far as to challenge his motives, using her wit on him. Galatea refers to him as a "wily fox" in the manga. In the anime, Galatea refers to him as "old man."Claymore Anime Scene 11 Clare At first, Galatea mocks Clare for being so light, but her estimate of Clare rises as the fight escalates. Galatea regards Clare with interest, being someone who can willingly push past her limits and come back again. Galatea appears surprised when she manages to manipulate Clare's Yoki to bring her back from the brink of a near-Awakening. After the seven-year time skip, after Clare, Miria, Deneve, and Helen rescue a team of Claymores from Riful, Clare asks current No.3, Audrey, about Galatea's status. Audrey informs Clare that Galatea has deserted, and is most likely alive somewhere. When they meet again after seven years, they greet each other like old friends, exchanging pleasantries in the middle of a battle. Miria Miria and Galatea show mutual respect for each other as fellow warriors, though Galatea admits that, in her condition, she would be no match for Miria in a fight. The former No. 3 does not approve of Miria's decision to attack the Organization alone but does not make any attempt to stop her.Claymore Manga Scene 106 When Miria returns, Galatea does not appear to harbor any hard feelings about the ordeal and welcomes her back.Claymore Manga Scene 128 Dietrich It is implied that Dietrich persistently followed Galatea when she deserted the Organization. Though Galatea admits she was a problem, the former positively remarks that the latter was pleasant and charming enough to her.Claymore Manga Scene 90 During the war in Rabona, Dietrich and Galatea seem to have overcome most of their differences, and the former challenges the latter to a drinking contest once the battling is over, a contest Dietrich promptly loses. Clarice When Galatea first met and fought with Miata and Clarice in Rabona, she was shocked to discover that Clarice's hair still had color. Afterward, the former No. 3 often referred to the current No. 47 as "mud-hair," and didn't think much of the latter's level of strength.Claymore Manga Scene 74 However, she was willing to look after Clarice and Miata when the Ghosts plus Dietrich left for their attack on the Organization's headquarters.Claymore Manga Scene 109 During the war in Rabona, Galatea works together with Clarice to synchronize their Yoki together with Miata's and perform a Soul Link, allowing Miata to Awaken against Europa. When the weaker warrior's body begins to show signs of breaking down due to Miata's stress, the former No. 3 shows great concern for the No. 47's well-being.Claymore Manga Scene 141 She also begs Clarice to stop and fall back when the latter fully releases her Yoki in order to bring Miata back under control.Claymore Manga Scene 142 Galatea is summarily saddened by Clarice's death, and she attributes the salvation of Rabona, Miata, and the other warriors to Clarice's great mental fortitude.Claymore Manga Scene 143 These events show that a certain amount of friendship and respect developed between the two. Behind the Scenes * Galatea's Japanese voice actress is Ai Orikasa and her English voice actress is Colleen Clinkenbeard. * Galatea has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD sung by her Japanese voice actress called "Hangyaku," meaning "Rebellion." * In the anime, Galatea is shown pointing the way to Clare for Miria, Helen, and Deneve,Claymore Anime Scene 24 then observing the battle from a chapel to Teresa and Clare, accompanied by Rubel.Claymore Anime Scene 25 When he asks her what has happened, she rebukes him and deserts the Organization. She is last seen walking through the snow, looking contently up to the sky.Claymore Anime Scene 26 * Excluding No. 5 Rafaela (whose power is considered equal to that of her elder sister, former No. 1, Luciela) and experimental Claymores who have awakened, i.e. Alicia and Beth, Galatea is the strongest warrior of Clare's generation because of her sheer strength, yoki and the willpower to control it. * Galatea's Japanese voice actress Ai Orikasa originally voiced "Koto and "Shizuru Kuwabara" in "Yu Yu Hakusho", "Ryoko" in the "Tenchi" series, and "Quatre Raberba Winner" in "Mobile Suit Gundam Wing". * Galatea's English voice actress Colleen Clinkenbeard originally voiced "Rose Thomas" and "Riza Hawkeye" in "Fullmetal Alchemist" and "Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood", "Esther Blanchett" in "Trinity Blood" and "Yuuko Ichihara" in "XXXholic." She is also the voice of the main characters of "One Piece" and "Fairy Tail" Monkey D. Luffy and Ezra Scarlet respectively. She also served as an ADR Director and Line Producer for the dub of Claymore. References es:Galateait:Galatea Category:Claymore Category:The Eye of the Organization Category:Deserter Category:Single-digit Category:Defensive Category:Nickname Category:Female Category:Clare's generation Category:Former Category:Alive